Pareja de opuestos
by natsuri1416
Summary: No siempre el destino cumplirá nuestros caprichos, pero lo que si puede hacer, es darnos señales para indicarnos quien será la persona correcta.


Los que conocían a Luka y a Kagami sabían que eran completamente opuestos.

Luka era un chico muy divertido, Kagami una chica muy seria, Luka era un chico casual y Kagami una muy formal.

Luka amaba a Marinette.

Kagami amaba a Adrien.

Completamente opuestos, pero, ¿no acaso los opuestos se atraen? Pues en el caso de estos chicos, así fue.

Luego de la batalla final contra Papillion tanto Kagami como kaolong y Luka como viperion habían ayudado a Ladybug, la cual al final descubrieron que era Marinette y a Chat Noir o mejor dicho Adrien.

Todo ese día fue un caos, muchos akumatizados volvieron, muchos de los portadores pudieron haber perdido su miraculous pero no fue así afortunadamente.

-No puedo creer que Marinette fuera ladybug-comento Luka estando ya en su habitación, acompañado de cierta persona y dos kwamis algo curiosos.

-A mi aún no me entra en la cabeza que Adrien fuera Chat Noir-dijo Kagami viendo al piso mientras estaba sentada al lado de Luka en su cama.

Si quieren saberlo, luego de la pelea, ladybug no les pidió los miraculous, les dijo que por ese día lo cuidarán y que ella los recogería al día siguiente, y luego de haber dicho eso ella y Chat Noir se fueron juntos dejando a los demás portadores ahí, y poco a poco cada quien se fue llendo dejando a Kagami y Luka al final.

-Eso quiere decir que…-kagami iba a completar la frase pero Luka la completo por ella.

-Estuvimos enamorados de solo una parte de ellos.-

Luka se dejó caer de espaldas cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo y suspiro un poco desilusionado consigo mismo. -Yo me enamoré de la tímida Marinette, yo no sentía más que cierta admiración por su lado heroico.-

-Estamos iguales, yo me enamore de la parte comercial de Adrien, cuando ahora que lo pienso su verdadero el era Chat Noir.-

Kagami suspiro algo derrotada pero una tos los hizo voltear a ver a los dos kwamis que los veían serios.

-Joven guerrera, puede ser que si se enamorara de una parte falsa pero eso le enseña que talvez el no era el indicado, y puede ser que siga afuera para que usted lo encuentre.- Long se colocó en el hombro de la azabache para luego darle una sonrisa sincera.

-No se desespere, aparecerá tarde o temprano.-

-Long tiene razón chico, puede sser que essa chica no fuera la indicada para ti.- El Sass se colocó al lado de Luka viéndolo algo serio. -No sse deprima como dice Long la indicada essta afuera en algún lado.-

Aquello que dijeron los kwamis dejaron pensando a los jóvenes, luego de un rato charlando y teniendo una pequeña merienda fue hora de retirarse para Kagami.

Pero aún así, las palabras de los kwamis no salían de sus mentes, y solo diré, que los jóvenes hicieron los correcto al confiar en unas criaturas que han vivido por años.

Más cuando los kwamis sabían que las personas que ellos esperaban estaban más cerca de lo que ellos creían.

2 meses después.

Kagami salía de su entrenamiento de esgrima y al salir de la escuela se encontró al mismo chico que tenía los mismos líos amorosos que ella.

-¿Ya terminaste de sacar tu ira ahí?- comento con una sonrisa algo burlona el músico mientras se acercaba a la chica para ayudarle a cargar su maleta donde llevaba su uniforme.

-No toda mi ira, pero si la necesaria.- comento dándole un leve codazo con una sonrisa aunque pequeña e imperceptible en su rostro.

Ok, aquí explicaré un poco que sucedió, luego de lo que le dijeron los kwamis a los chicos pues estos decidieron hacerles caso.

Asi que ellos empezaron a salir como amigos, obvio, y luego de unas cuantas salidas se dieron cuenta que aún siendo completamente diferentes a la vez podían ser iguales. Y así empezó primero por una hermosa amistad.

-Bueno, al menos algo es algo.-bajaron los escalones juntos bajo la atenta mirada de cierta azabache y rubio.

-No puedo creer aún que ellos se lleven tan bien ahora.- dijo Marinette con una sonrisa honesta en su rostro mientras veía a sus amigos irse.

-Tienes razón Mari, creo que si lograron lleverse bien en este tiempo.- dijo el rubio mientras veía a su "mejor amiga" con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Bueno eso es porque ellos no se toman su tiempo y deciden hacer las cosas directamente.- dijo cierto kwami saliendo de la chaqueta del rubio para vergüenza de el.

-¡Plagg cállate!- aquello hizo reir a la azabache y luego se asomó la pequeña kwami de la suerte viendo a su portadora con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro también que Sass y Long tengan unos buenos portadores como lo son tú y Adrien- aquello hizo sonreír a Marinette y luego ambas voltearon a ver cómo Adrien ahora parecía un tomate y a Plagg riendo como nunca antes.

Pero bueno volviendo con Kagami y Luka. Ambos jóvenes iban en la limosina de la japonesa en camino al hogar de esta.

En el coche Luka le enseñaba unas canciones de J-rock que había escuchado recién solo porque molestaba a al azabache diciéndole que los escuchaba porque le recordaban a ella.

-Dios Luka no solo porque sea japonesa significa que me gusten-comento entre risas la chica mientras cubría un poco su boca.

-¿Cómo dices? Entonces explícame porque la otra vez te agarre cantando una de las qué te enseñe yo mismo.-aquello fue un golpe bajo para la chica que le dio un golpe en el hombro algo sonrojada.

-Es porque era una que no escuchaba hace años no te burles.- dicho esto se cruzó de brazos aún sonrojada pero se calmó un poco al sentir un brazo rodeándola y volteó a ver al chico aún molesta con el.

-Ya Kagami, aunque debo admitir tienes una hermosa voz, no tiene nada de malo que escuches canciones así si te gustan.- y dicho esto le extiendo el audífono que se le había caído con una cálida sonrisa.

Esa maldita sonrisa que la había hecho algo malo.

Que equivocada estaba pero no rechazo la petición y se colocó el audífono escuchando ahora una canción igual en japonés pero esta era tranquila ya que esta era en piano.

Y mientras oían música entre bromas ninguno noto que estaban atrasados en llegar al hogar de la azabache debido al tráfico que había.

Luego de una hora el chófer había entrado a la recidencia Tsurigi y al bajar y abrirle la puerta a los jóvenes se asomó y noto que ambos estaban dormidos en una posición algo adorable.

Ya que Kagami estaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Luka y Luka la abrazaba teniendo su cabeza recargada en la de la azabache.

Así que bien podrían ser opuestos pero para ellos ser opuestos era perfecto.

**un lukagami para alegrar el dia como no, si ya se no he seguido forest, pero es que tengo la idea para los episodios pero no se aun como expresarlo y todo eso asi que tenga me paciencia y la actualizaré pronto.**

**Y bueno sin mas que decir los veo en mi proxima historia. **


End file.
